


The Ghosts From The Past

by Tht0neGal666



Series: Haunt The Lonely [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, ESPer!Haruno Sakura, First Meetings, Gen, Ghosts, Haruno Sakura-centric, POV Haruno Sakura, Sakura sees ghosts, cannon character death, ghosts literally follow team 7 everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/Tht0neGal666
Summary: He didn’t react. Neither of the boys did either. Of course they didn’t. The ghosts were only really visible to Sakura and occasionally tangible to things that aren’t alive. Her new sensei’s hair moved slightly with another punch, and the redhead, thankfully, took it as a victory, as she resumed her spot behind Naruto.





	The Ghosts From The Past

“My first impression is...I hate you.” The white haired Jonnin said, and Sakura should probably react to that, but she was a little busy trying not to react to something else instead. 

A few feet behind her, Rin made a strangled sound and Kushina marched up to her new sensei, glared at him, and tried to yank the navy-blue mask off of his face. Her hand, obviously, went straight through the material instead, and Sakura took a deep breath to stop from laughing as the woman got fed up and tried to punch her new sensei in the face, hand going clear through the back of his head.

He didn’t react. Neither of the boys did either. Of course they didn’t. The ghosts were only really visible to Sakura and occasionally tangible to things that aren’t alive. Her new sensei’s hair moved slightly with another punch, and the redhead, thankfully, took it as a victory, as she resumed her spot behind Naruto. 

She refused to react to the ghosts only she could see. She had finally passed her psych evaluation, and she wouldn’t throw it away that easily. She had to copy it and rub it in the face of every asshole that decided that Early Graduation was the devil and insisted on fucking with her whenever she went in for her psych evaluation.

“Meet me on the roof.” The man ordered with a jovial wave before disappearing. She didn’t even have time to stand from her desk before Sasuke and Naruto were pushing each other through the door, determined to hightail it up to the roof. 

Sakura sighed as she stood, resigning herself to getting there last, and looked over at brunette that hadn’t moved or made a sound since her sensei walked in. Kushina had already ran out after the boys.

“Are you ok, Nee-san?” She asked, concern bleeding through her tone. The ghost was stock still, a little more see-through then usual, face alight with relief and confusion and anger. “Nee-san?” Sakura pressed insistently, because she really didn’t have much time. She had to make her way to the roof, too. After a few minutes with no response, Sakura gave an annoyed huff and an apologetic glance to her surrogate big sister before leaving. She looked like she needed a little alone time, anyway. “I’ll be on the roof.” She stated, following the path of destruction Sasuke and Naruto left behind them in their race.

The sun was high and bright in the sky when she came out, and she saw 5 figures where she knew she only should have seen three. She offered a smile to the Shisui (she hadn’t seen him in a little while) and bit back a smile at the redhead’s continued antics (the woman was ranting: Sakura heard something about ‘skin and bones’ and ‘proper meal’ and then tuned it out), before her new sensei’s gaze dragged over to her lazily.

“Ah. How kind of you to join us, Haruno-san.” he drawled as she sat down in front of her new sensei on the roof, right besides Sasuke and the one-eyed Uchiha ghost. “I almost thought you’d lost your way to the roof, with how long you were taking.” He taunted, and Sakura swallowed Inner’s screech about her new sensei’s hypocrisy. He paused in his speech there, seeming unsure what to say next, before shrugging. “Well, why don’t you introduce yourselves?”

“What do you want us to say?” She inquired, very carefully focusing on her new sensei. Shisui was laughing at something and muttering to himself, and Kushina was ranting about something, and Sakura had to try very hard not to pay attention to either of them. Her file said she was a bit of a moon child (now that it finally didn’t label her as schizophrenic), mind always away from the topic at hand, but she didn’t want her new sensei to think that.

“What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies.” He listed immediately and, try as she might, Sakura couldn’t help hearing Shisui say it in sync with her sensei in a monotone mockery of someone she didn’t know. She threw a quick glance at him but refocused on her sensei quickly as Naruto spoke up.

“Why don’t you introduce yourself first, Sensei?” The blonde gripped, and their new sensei nodded.

“Maa, I’m Hatake Kakashi.” He introduced, and Sakura froze in her spot.

“Hatake Kakashi? Like, The Hatake Kakashi?” She exclaimed, jumping up, mind racing a hundred miles a minute. She heard Shisui chuckle besides her but ignored him and everyone else on the roof, instead peering just over her new sensei’s shoulder, where Rin-nee had just materialized. Memories of many a bedtime story flooded her brain, and Sakura’s smile reached her cheeks from second-hand elation.

“...Yes.” Kakashi confirmed, and Rin nodded, and Sakura almost bounced on her feet. “I take it you’ve heard of me?”

Sakura smiled, head spinning.

_“He was a fucked up little kid, rude and a giant stick in the mud, but I loved that little bastard. He better be eating well. I’ll kick his ass if he lived through all he did only to starve himself to death.”_

_“He was a good captain to Itachi, from what I heard. Didn’t baby him, but didn’t push him as hard as the clan did. Was nice to him when everyone was hostile to the Uchiha, tried to walk him through his first kill. He bought me and Itachi dango once after a rough mission.” A smirk, and a bubble of laughter. “The only time I ever saw Itachi start a fight was when he heard some military police bad-mouthing Kakashi. He was pissed.”_

_“I think I loved Kakashi. He was a bratty kid, sure, but he was always in so much pain, and I wanted to help him. He never really let me, but I think we were close.” A sigh. “He saved my life more times than I could count, and I returned the favour. The only differnce was that he saved me from enemy shinobi, and I saved him from himself. All the way up until he needed me most, and I was too dead to be there for him.”_

_“Taichou was amazing. He wasn’t kind, but he wasn’t cruel. He kept us at arms length, but didn’t let any of us die, no matter what, under his watch. I trusted him with my life more then I trusted anyone else, even myself. Maybe not with much else, but definitely my life.”_

_“I never bought into the whole ‘friend killer Kakashi’ story. I can’t imagine him ever having any friends to kill in the first place.”_

_“Kakashi...I failed Kakashi, while blinded by my own despair. I thought my death was for the best, and maybe it was, because Minato took better care of him then I would have been able to. Still, sometimes I wish I was alive to help him.”_

“Oh, Kakashi-Sensei,” she sighed fondly, like she knew him closely because, well, she kind of did, “I’ve heard all about you. Is it true that you’re hiding bright green lips under that mask of yours?” She winked at Kushina, who dissolved into giggles. “Asking for a friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've posted the next bit (I moved the previous end note from here to the end notes there instead; it fits more) but for some reason the link to it ins't appearing after this one for the series, though the one linking it back to this one works just fine. If anyone knows how to fix that I'd love to know, but yeah. The next piece is posted, just click on the series itself! Thank you for the support!


End file.
